Artemis A
Artemis A is the third robot piloted by Sayaka Yumi in Shin Mazinger ZERO. Unlike other robots featured in the manga, this robot is an original created for the manga. Appearance Artemis A resembles a mix between Aphrodite A by its paint job and Venus A for its body shape and facial features. It has some unique including a pair of wings attached to the shoulders that can either be feathery or shaped like a fighter jet's with guns equipped, it also has spiked hair bangs, as well as blades on its arms and legs. Abilities and Equipment Artemis A is capable of high speed flight and maneuverability through a system of boosters and wings that provide stable flight. It has the weapons of its predecessors such as the Oppai Missile System from Aphrodite and the Z Cutter blades on its arms and legs from Venus. It is also armed with the Artemis Arrow that act as the wings and can fire a blast of photonic energy from the chest area. The Artemis Arrow can also be detached and used like a regular bow in battle. To pilot Artemis, Sayaka wears a black pilot suit that covers her private areas but exposes the rest of her nude body, the suit is built around the neural system to control the robot through thought and movement rather than standard controllers as well as see through the lens on Artemis' eyes. The cockpit contains a breathable liquid oxygen for Sayaka to occupy that serves as a shock absorber to protect Sayaka from impacts and as a nervous system conductor for the connection to Artemis. Several cords attach to the ports on the suit: 4 on the spinal cord, 2 on the bust, genitals and anus. The input of the cables seem to be very painful as Sayaka screamed hard whenever they were connected to Sayaka's pilot suit. History Using data from Aphrodite and Venus as well as new technology from Minerva X, Artemis A was created as a stronger robot to be piloted by Sayaka. When Mazinger Z was in danger in battle, Sayaka was ready to fight even in spite of the embarrassment she got from wearing the pilot suit. The rough hurricane force winds the Mazinger Z was trapped in were tough to break through even when riding the current. However, with all her strength, Sayaka managed to have the Artemis pull Mazinger out and finish the fight. Ever since, it was used to fight against the forces of Dr. Hell and the Mycenae Empire. Etymology Artemis A is named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt with the bow as her main weapon. This also makes Artemis A a counterpart to Diana A from the original anime as she is named Artemis's Roman counterpart. Trivia *The pilot suit of Artemis A is based on the pilot suit of Aphrodite A from MazinSaga. Gallery Artimis A.jpg|Artemis A takes flight. ShinMazingaZeroVol416.jpg|Sayaka's pilot suit and connection to Artemis A. SRWCrossOmega_Artemis_Ace.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Category:ZERO Mecha Category:Mecha